1. Field of the Invention
A beverage dispenser, having relatively small external dimensions, is adapted for commercial use and includes mechanisms for accurately and consistently dispensing a variable and predetermined quantity of food powder while maintaining machine simplicity and constructed to provide a rapid water temperature recovery rate and easy and quick disassembly and assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,749, issued Apr. 5, 1977, to Arzberger et al discloses a typical prior art dispenser in which an auger is utilized to dispense a quantity of food product into a mixing chamber where it is combined with water and discharged into a cup or other vessel. The mixing chamber requires a structure providing a standing vortex of water with the food powder being discharged into the center of the vortex. In this patent, a heat sink is provided in an effort to control moisture conditions in order to alleviate the clogging problem prevalent in this type of machine. Other of the prior patents discussed in the specification of the above-mentioned co-pending application and cited during prosecution of that application disclose various types of dispensers by which beverages may be provided.
Notwithstanding various efforts to improve currently marketed dispensers, there remains a need for a dispenser which will consistently, accurately, economically and rapidly dispense a beverage over an extended period of time with minimum attention required by operating or maintenance personnel.